McKRGH76
by Ocean Moberg
Summary: Really bad porn I wrote between my OC Kyoishi an my top 5 heros. There is some rape in one of them so be warned. I feel no shame in this. Also yes I know there are some spelling mistakes. Ill fix them later


**Prologue**

The author of these stories comes to us as "Overwatch trash". These five stories content very adult content an are per fan creation. They all circle around her charter, Kyoishi. A anthropomorphic gray wolf, with pink, blue and green markings, that light up when she feels happiness or pleasure. Piercings on her ears and nose. Multiple colored eyes (the left being green and the right pink). As well as long black hair with purple streaks. She is Japanese American, an in the Overwatch universe she is a Support/Offense. These stories are also being put in an order that would make the most sense of happening. Now then. Let's get into the smut shall we? Enjoy!

 **Reaper**

The hour was mid-day. Kyoishi was on a mission with her team to find and gather an item. However, the last battle left Kyoishi stranded. She wonder in the darkness of a long corridors. Spring had started not too long ago, causing a change in her wolf DNA. A time when her kind would be searching for mates, she spend lost in a unknown territory. Kyoishi took a knee, she needed to clear her mind. The season change making it hard for her to concentrate, being in heat now becoming a crutch. Silence consumed the darkness, but not for long. Within the shadows she heard him, manifesting close by.

He had been apart of their team once. Long before Kyoishi had even joined. However, that man is now gone. He revealed himself to her. Covered in long black robes, belts, an a few shells to his chest. A haunting mask much like a skull hide his face. Reaper. To him, this was a perfect moment. A lone Overwatch personnel, all to himself. No one around for miles to hear her death. He start towards her, taunting her.

Kyoishi stood and backed away. She was at a disadvantage against him, only having a little bit of strength left. She had to time it just right to escape. Quickly she found her back against a wall, Reaper closing in. He paused however. The scent of her, in this season, filling his lungs like smoke would a small room. He felt his mind wonder, then wanting her. Unsure why, but no longer caring the reason he started towards her again. A bit faster. Kyoishi panicked and charged him, head first to try an escape. She timed it wrong.

With a quick moment he hooked under her stomach, lifting her up and throwing her rather firmly to the ground. Knocking the wind out of her she laid there, catching her breath. Reaper kneeled down over her, pinning her legs with his knees. The top of his boots digging into her flesh, as he processed to pin her hands by the wrist down, leaving one hand free. With his free hand he pulled a blade from his hip, a new addition to his kit, an sliced down her torso, removing her uniform an living a thin trail of blood. She struggled against him, but it was useless, his weight an the angle in which he held her made it impossible for her to break free.

"if you're going to kill me….then get on with it…my team is probably on their way now.." she spoke, her voice a bit shaky.

"What fun would that be?" He rebutted. Forcefully flipping her onto her stomach. Pressing her face hard into the dirt her pulled her arms back, holding them tightly by the wrist he began to pull them back towards his check, making all her weight be held up by them in a very uncomfortable manner. He pulled her hips up towards his own, using his knee to kick her thighs out of the way. With one shift moment, he frees himself an forces himself into her, dry. Kyoishi cries out, it echoes down the dark narrow path but no one is close enough to hear her.

"heh, get comfortable mutt." He says to her, ramming himself deeply into her hips. Tears flow out of Kyoishi's eyes as he continues on her roughly. She feels like she is being ripped apart from the inside as he thrust in an out.

A while passes before he pulls himself free of her, kicking her down he flips her onto her back and grabs her throat. Pressing down on it firmly she grabs his wrist with both of her hands, trying to lighten his grip, but failing. He then pushes himself back into her, by now she has lubed up with both natural juices an blood to relive a bit of the pain. Reaper soon notices this and presses down harder on her jugular. She gasp, taking in any little bit of hair she can. He then with a free hand, slowly pushes his mask up just enough for his mouth.

He leans down to her breast, not missing a beat with his hips, and bites down hard upon her nipple. Blood drips from her filling his mouth, she savors the taste of her flesh, pulling on it occasionally to get more. Kyoishi keeps one of her hands on his wrist, still trying to lighten his grab while moving the other to his forehead, an begins to push him away. He quickly pins her wrist to the ground, it cracks at bit, she struggles to let out a scream. The lack of air making it a muffled whimper. He continues this way for what seems like hours. Moving from her breast to her shoulder, biting, and enjoy the taste of her blood. Eventually letting her wrist go and very roughly handling the breast he was just at.

Kyoishi tries her best to push him off, an remain awake, fighting him every second. However, Reaper felt himself coming to the end of this. Slowing pulling himself free of her, he wipes his length on her fur to remove the natural lube. Once dry he pushes himself firmly into her ass, it's a bit of a tight fit, an takes him a good minute to jam himself in but once he finally gets in, he pushes himself as far as he can. He throbs heavily inside her, filling up her body with his sperm. Once he's finished, he keeps himself there for a moment, watching her struggle like the pathetic worm she is to him. Pulling out hard he lets her go.

Kyoishi turns onto her side, coughing and gasping for air, too weak to move much. He cleans himself on her fur while she catches her breath then stands. Looking down at her, cum and blood matted in her fur, as well as dried tears on her cheeks. He just stares at her with disgust for a moment before turning his back to her. Before leaving however he summons on of his shotguns, and turns it around so he is holding it by its barrel. Quickly he turns and hits her hard with the butt of the gun, knocking her out. He then leans down to her communicator, and sets it to S.O.S mode before he finally disappears into the shadows. 

**Mc'Cree**

The hour was dusk, Kyoishi had just returned from a mission. Nothing too special just a simple extraction mission. Stepping off the carrier she is greeted by her friend/enemy, Jesse Mc'Cree. He had been waiting for her to give her the new codes for some of the rooms. Nothing to fancy. She steps over to him to make sure everything was alright.

"What is it Mc'Cree, I just got home an I'd really love to just relax." She sounded a little annoyed, he hadn't gotten much rest the last few days. Spring had sprung not too long ago an her species had certain….changes.

"Calm down now lil doggy, just got here some new codes for ya. Don't wanna be getting' locked out again now do ya?" he chucked slightly

Her ears flatten at his comment, "How many times to I have to tell you…don't call me that.." her tone getting a bit more sass with each second.

"Don't sass me now missy, you know I'm just here to help, though ya'll doggies were mans best friend?" he smirked

Kyoishi did a full turn to face him, a bit red in the face, "You know what Mc'Cree, who the hell do you think you are?" she started, this wasn't the first time she had yelled at him, an probably wouldn't be the last. "Fucking cowboy wannabe, god damn six piece chicken Mc'Nobody," she continued, getting a bit redder, an the scent of her kind finally hitting Mc'Cree, "it's high noon? Bitch it's like fucking thr-"

Her sentence was cut short by his lips, she paused, confused, angry, an now. Aroused. His lips caught her off guard, if these was any other time of year she probably would have punched him, but not today. Today she kissed back, pulling him closer to her, their tongues intertwining. In between little breaks for air she would give small insults. Eventually he'd lean down to about her height and pick her up, her legs wrapping around his hips as he carried her off.

Then entered a dark room, still locked together by a kiss. Kyoishi's markings making a rather nice nightlight as they bumped into walls, stripping each other clumsily. Eventually they find a table and he lays her down, laying on her, he pulls one of her legs up, petting it sweetly. He cups her face sweetly as they continue, eventually rolling so Kyoishi was now on his chest, panting, sweating. She eventually breaks the kiss an moves down, to straddle him. He was a good foot an a half taller than her. Still a bit mad she continues to give small insults ever now an then, to which he would chuckle at.

She leans up an kisses him once more, to silence his laughter, while simultaneously positioning his length towards her. Breaking the kiss she sits down on him, forcing him deep within her body. Bot letting out sound of pleasure. Her breathing heavies as she moves up an down his entirety. Mc'Cree places his hands on her hips, moving his hips up on her descends. They continue this way for a good thirty minutes.

Mc'Cree suddenly sits up and kisses her, pulling her close to him and picking her up to switch, laying her down gently he would pick up the pace of his thrust. Holding onto her tightly he starts to feeling himself cumming, half of which he pushes deeply into her the body, pulling away the rest covers her stomach. He's body shakes from the pure relief and pleasure she had given him, he sweetly kisses her neck, buckling he lays down next to her, unable to hold himself any longer. Both of their breaths heavy they pant. Semen dripping down her legs onto the floor they lay together, passed out an a warm embrace. 

**Genji**

Kyoishi had been planning for a few weeks now. She had been crushing an sort of, well in her mind, dating Genji. Today she was going all in, to get his affection. In a spare room she had dragged in a nice bed, which she covered with pillows and blankets. Cherry Blossom petals covered the floor an the pillows. She kept the lights at a low dim, her markings would give more light if needed. Finally she wore her favorite komodo, not too short, with lovely purple and green patterns around the sleeves and bottom. It was just slightly too big for her, so the right shoulder didn't stay up, revealing her collar bone and shoulder, she figured that wouldn't matter, nor did she have time to hem it.

She had sent a message to be delivered to him, telling him to come to this room. She hide playfully behind the door. As he entered he looked around, slightly confused. He removed his mask as Kyoishi slowly closed the door behind him. He turned at the sounds an saw her standing there, approaching him. He opened his mouth to speak, no doubt a questions but was cut short by her lips pressing against him softly. Her hands resting on his chest plate, gently nudging him back towards the pillows. Unaware of the height of the bed, he falls back onto them, but gets a very soft landing, as she crawls over him. Leaning her upper body down to kiss him once again, and gently guiding his hands to her hips.

She breaks the kiss and smiles at him, blushing brightly. He returns the smile but ask, "what is all this Kyo?" She shyly replies, "for you, please, relax an enjoy my love." Then kisses his neck, then collar bone, then chest, working her way down with a trail of soft kisses. Getting closer to his crotch plate he stops her, gently pulling her back up to him, and laying her down he kisses her. Gently uniting her komodo, exposing her to him. He soon breaks the kiss, looking down at her, her blush growing.

"Is this what you really want?" he ask softly.

"y-yes" she coyly replies, as he leans back down kissing her again. While lip locked he repositions himself, and very slowly penetrates her. She arches her back into his chest with a soft murr, and he places his arms under her, holding her close to him. Doing steady yet deep movements into her. Kyoishi's hands wondering, gently exploring every fiber of his body, every moment he makes, she kisses him softly. Genji cups her face, deepening their embrace further, while keeping his pace.

He continues, wanting her to finish long before he does. It doesn't take much before she sarcomas to him. Grabbing him tightly while sweetly calling his name as her juices drip under them, he smiles softly. Now it's his turn, he presses himself closer to her picking up his pace just a bit before pushing every last inch of himself into her. She feels him throbbing, an herself being filled to the brim with him an he's seed. He presses his forehead to hers, eyes locked with blushes and light pants. Genji then slowly begins to pull away, Kyoishi can feel everything and gently closes her eyes, calling his name once again and grabbing him tightly. Semen pours from her as they both lock eyes again, both of their bodies shaking but their souls forever connected. They lay together for the rest of the evening, holding each other as if they are afraid the other will be taken away. 

**Solder:76**

Kyoishi had been called into Jack's office, again, for fighting with another member of Overwatch. This was the third time in two days. She comes in, with ears flat. Jack gestures for her to come in an have a seat.

"Welcome back Miss Nazuna. Hanzo again?" he ask not looking up from his paperwork.

"Yep." She quickly responded, "but in my defense, I bought that sake, so he has no right to it" she continued but stopped when Jack finally looked up.

"You two can't keep.." he paused, removing his mask, the scent of her kind hitting him like a wall, "You can't keep pickin…." He trailed off again.

"Are you okay 76? You seem a bit distracted.." she asked tilting her head curiously. He puts his hand on his face for a moment, trying to figure out what he suddenly had… urges. Being the leader of the groups, and her commanding officer he knew he needed to stay professional but, he just couldn't think straight. He pushes his chair back a bit from his desk, knocking over a cup of writing utensils. "Kyo would you mind getting those, I'm having a bit of a headache at the moment."

"Yeah, of course." She gets up and moves around the desk, getting down on her knees she starts to pick them up one by one. Jack starts down at her, her scent now closer making it much more clear to him what he now desired. While she continues to pick up everything he unbuttons only one button of his pants, nothing more, then waits. Kyoishi finally picks everything up and puts it back on his desk, looking up at him now. Neither say anything, as her nose starts to twitch. She can smell his musk well from here. Calling to her. Begging her. She does her best to control herself, this being her leader after all. She looks up at him again, both in silence, he gives a gentle nod.

With that she moves over to him, and finishes unbuttoning his pants, freeing him, but not very gracefully as his length smacks her muzzle. She sits there for a moment, him draped over her nose, shamefully enjoying the smell, looking up at him every now an again. Eventually her curiosity takes over, so she traces the rim of his head with her tongue. He remains silent, watching her, he knows that his office walls are far from sound proof. Soon she starts to taste all of him, he gently pets her hair, pushing her bangs back to get a better look at her face. Her eyes closed. When she finally opens them to look up at him, he raises a brow and moves his hand to the back of her head, pushing all of himself down her throat. She tears up a little and pats his hips till she adjust her breathing.

Once she gets her breathing fixed she continues to suckle on him. She shifts a bit, removing his belt and making it into a make shift leash, tieing it around her collar and gently pushing her under his desk. He calming instructors her not to stop, but to remain silent. Kyoishi gives him a nod of understanding, an as she does another person enters. It was Hanzo, sent in for the same reason as her. Jack an Hanzo talk for a bit, Hanzo trailing off a few times from her scent. Eventually Jack just tells him not to get in another fight and sends him on his way. Meanwhile, while they talked, Kyoishi continues taking all of Jack as silently as possible, an evening moving her hand up her skirt. She was dripping, she played with herself as she took him.

Once they were alone once again, Jack pulled his belt, forcing her forward, his length slipping out of her mouth. He gently pushed her side, making her turn. Holding her muzzle closed, to keep her silent, he pushed himself into her dripping vagina. He made quick hard thrust into her, an she tried to moan but no sound could be made as he held her muzzle together. In a whisper he looked down at her, "turn back towards me now." She did as she was told, as Jack pushed his cock down her throat. He began to throb, warm cum flowing down her throat. He made sure she got ever bit of it before pulling himself free from her. Untying his belt he gently pet her, causing her tail to wag happily. "No more fighting, understand?" he started, she nodded cutely, "good girl, go on now."

With a few more pets an a quick nuzzle she got up, fixed her skirt and trotted off. 

**Hanzo**

Kyoishi had returned from once again, being told not to be getting into fights with Hanzo. With a sigh she made her way down to cafeteria, a bottle of unopened sake with her. Not much surprise Hanzo was there, with his own bottle. They had been on a mission earlier that day, an with no doubt were butting heads there as well. The make eye contact with a glare as she sits down at a nearby table. Opening her bottle she takes a few drinks.

Now to Kyoishi, she hated Hanzo's personality, thinking he was a bit of a hard ass an needed to just relax. However, he was cute, not like that helped him any. Not too long after her got there, she was already a bit tipsy. Getting up, slightly drunk she made her way over to him, she wanted to settle this once an for all.

"Hey, Shimada," she started, "who the hell do you think you are sometimes, huh?" he didn't reply with anything related to words. Just a grown turning to her, he had clearly finished his bottle, an was no longer fully there. "Tell ya what, I'll share my drink if you stop being such a stick in the dirt….er..mud..whatever, deal?" she held her drink towards him, he gave her a weak nod and took it, sipping it then handing it back.

An hour past, both of them red in the face, Kyoishi stood up first. "Comondr,..agon dick, you to drun….drunk ta go to..to er room.." she leaned down an helped him up, both trying to carry the other to their rooms. Kyoishi's room was much closer than Hanzo's, an she forgot she was suppose to bring him to his. She poorly places him down on her bed, kind of tossing him. He sits up and looks at her with a bit of a glare but no words. She sat next to him, laying her head on his shoulder for a moment. Hanzo took in a deep breath then looked down at her with a slight glare. She looked up, "what ye lookin' ah-"

She went silent as he forcefully pushed himself to her with a kiss. She didn't try to fight him, or even push him away, she just kissed back, pulling him close, they rolled off the bed with a loud thud. He's hands ran down her side, pushing off her skirt, then removing her shirt. Kyoishi only managed to remove his ponytail. The carefully got back up, he placed her on the edge of the bed, and she wrapped her legs around his hips. Not long after Hanzo was in her, thrusting at a quick pace. She panted and moaned hotly as he did. His hands wrapped around her waist making her arch up. They continued this way for a while before changing positions. He picked her up and pinned her chest again the wall, her legs still wrapped around him. Gravity doing most of the work as he's forearm held her shoulders down while he pulled her hair towards him. He's other hand holding her up by her hips. Kyoishi had one of her arms pinned under her an her under over her shoulder holding he's head to her.

While she held his head she a bit roughly licked and bite her neck and shoulder. Keeping his fast pace of thrust. She was dripping down both of their legs, staining his pants a little. She continued holding his head, moaning with each thrust and bite. Sadly though, he loses balance and they fall to the floor, still locked together, this doesn't seem to slow them down.

Hours pass, Hanzo starting to slow down, they change position again. He's back now against the wall, Kyoishi straddling his hips, she takes over while he catches his breath. She gently suckles on her nipple of the right breast while caressing the left while she rides him. When he gets his breath back he bucks upwards, knocking her down an gets back on top of her, ramming her firmly.

It been around five hours since they started their embrace. Hanzo finally slams himself into her, locking himself in her as a large amount of sperm leaves him, and drips out of her, way too much for her to contain. Both grip each other tightly as this happens. Once he's filled her up and then some, he drops, laying on her chest. Both passed out cold.

The next morning they wake up, with heavy hang overs, and look at one another. Both in shock by the position they are in, and the amount of cum, from both parties, that comes them both. Hanzo quickly gets off her and just sits there stunned, unsure what to say, or even if he should say anything, Kyoishi sits up shortly after him, then both give each other look. At the same time they both speak, "Never speak of this again?" both nodding and Hanzo gets up to leave. While on his way to his room, he reaches into his pocket, finding a balled up pair of her panties, to which he is now too embarrassed to return. Little did either of them know, their long embrace had been captured by her friend, and his mate. Mc'Cree.


End file.
